Wicked Perfection
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Perfection is not something born. It's something cultivated and created. Perfection is made. Perfection is a lie. It's nothing but a mask for everything sinful and wicked that lurks just beneath the surface. Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy are perfect. Except when they're not.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Wicked Perfection

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of his offspring. They belong to J.K. Rowling who I worship along with jealously plotting how to steal Harry away from her. But, until I succeed, I merely own my laptop and my crappy headphones.

**Summary:** Perfection is not something born. It's something cultivated and created. Perfection is made. Perfection is a lie. It's nothing but a mask for everything sinful and wicked that lurks just beneath the surface. Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy are perfect. Except when they're not.

**Warnings**: Mentions of incest, drugs, underage sex, underage drinking, cutting, strong language

**Rating**: M

**Words:** 2703

Wicked Perfection

**Prologue**

Rose remembered the last time that she had seen her best friend in the entire world. It had been right after Victoire and Teddy's disastrous wedding, during the Easter holiday of their fourth year. She remembered that night well and she was sure that was a day that the family would never forget. Not after that whole big reveal that James had made. That had been the night that Rose's perfect world had fallen apart.

That was night that the Potter children disappeared and went their separate ways and the careful monarchy that they had built during their years had Hogwarts had crumbled at their feet, leaving Rose and Hugo the only people pick the pieces back up from where they lay. It had been hard, but Rose had done it, as she knew she would.

She had been happy for those two years, despite missing her cousin desperately. But, at the same time, she was so very glad that he had gone away to Merlin knows where.

Oh, yes, Al and she had been so very different.

Al had been promiscuous. No, that wasn't strong enough a word. Al had been a slut. A whore. He had always been on his knees, sucking some cock or eating some girl out. It had been what defined him. That and partying and taking drugs. She couldn't remember a time when he hadn't had that coquettish smile on his face, a cigarette dangling between his long pale fingers.

And then, after the whole Wedding Incident, it hadn't been long before Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had seen their children for what they really were.

The deadliest mix of sin.

James hadn't hesitated to destroy Victoire with his cruel words. He also didn't hesitate to remind her when he ever came around. After graduating, he had been quick to elope with Teddy and they travelled the world. Rose snorted, wondering if James' trust was going to run out yet. She was sure it was getting there.

And then the littlest Potter, 'innocent' little Lily Luna.

Rose had no idea where Lily was, but she did know that just a month after Al had disappeared, so had Lily. And the Potter Heads were keeping their mouths _shut_.

So, Rose had put them out of her mind, knowing them to be taboo in the Weasley-Potter Clan.

Until now.

Rose stared at the boy sitting on the edge of her bed, a little smile playing on his pale face. His hair didn't look the same. It was still long, but pulled back into a ponytail. He still wore eyeliner, but his face was without any of his numerous piercings. He looked stylish, wearing designer clothing as he had been prone to do before his sudden departure.

But, that wasn't what made a sharp pang of anger flow throughout Rose's body and alight a hidden rage. It was one simple fact. It was a simple fact that she had never been able to forget. Not when she was constantly reminded of it.

He was still so very beautiful.

"Al."

Al looked up, sharply and a wide smile spread across his face. It faltered when Rose didn't smile back.

"Rose! I missed you," the boy said as he stood up and walked forward, enveloping her into a tight hug.

Rose stood there, her arms hanging loosely by her side as she leaned into Al. Al's hold tightened briefly before he let go of her and stared down at her, his smile gone and replaced with a look of utmost confusion.

"What are you doing here, Al?" Rose asked, her question coming out as a rough bark.

Al frowned and crossed his arms, defensively. "I came back."

"Why?" Rose spat, softly.

"I got better."

Rose snorted and she walked into her beautifully decorated room. She ran hand over her armoire, pleased when she found no dust upon it.

"Just in time for Christmas, then. So, you're no longer a slut, then?" Rose challenged and she felt nothing but pleasure as Al gave her a hurt look and pursed his lips.

"I was never a slut."

Rose snorted. "Oh, please, Al. You spent more time on your knees than doing anything else. It's like you couldn't help yourself. You were a little slag."

Al sniffed.

"I see you're still a straight-laced bitch. Corset's on a bit too tight, Ro?" Al said, sharply and Rose's lips curled into a slow, dangerous smile.

Oh that sounded very much like the Al she had known.

"Nope. Victorian, Al, is in. You've missed a lot in your little absence. Maybe you should…go back to whatever whorehouse you crawled out of," Rose said as she sat down at her vanity and began brushing her red curls.

She looked up at Al in the mirror and a cool smile tilted her lips as Al's lower lip quivered. He was going to _cry_. How utterly heart-breaking. Not.

"Fine. If you don't want me here, you could've just said. I'll be going home then," Al snapped and Rose looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"You know where the door is, Al."

Al simply looked at her for a long moment before he stalked towards the door and settled his hand on the crystal doorknob. He leaned into the door for a moment before he looked back at Rose.

"I can't believe I actually missed you, Ro."

Rose shrugged. "I didn't even know you were gone."

Al sniffed and threw the door opening, storming out of the room. He darted down the steps of the London townhouse and as he walked down the hallway, he heard a voice shout out to him.

"Albus!"

Al stopped in his tracks and he turned to look at the curly haired woman standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She had a little smile upon her face as she looked at him and Al returned it, slowly.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione."

"Did you talk to Rose? Did she miss you?" Hermione asked, excitedly and Al gave a sad little smile, shaking his head.

"I don't think she missed me at all. I've got to go home. I'll see you Christmas day."

* * *

"Merlin, you're beautiful."

The redheaded slag giggled as he pulled her tight against his body. He grounded his hips against hers as they gyrated to the music. Large, pale hands settled on her hips, holding her tightly, as his lips brushed against the long column of her neck. He shuddered as a low moan left her pretty pink lips.

The music rattled his head, but it was good. It helped clear away all of the muddled thoughts he was having, caused by the massive amount of Firewhiskey he had had. He hoped that he had a fresh batch of Hangover Potion waiting for him. If he didn't…well, Finnigan had another thing coming to her.

And it wasn't another ride on him.

One of his hands snuck down the side of her thigh and slipped underneath the short skirt of her dress. He brushed his fingers against the inside of her thigh and she groaned. He cursed annoyed at the cheap nylon stockings that were getting in his way. He squeezed his hand past the skintight material of her dress slowly rolled down her stockings to the middle of her thigh. A long finger brushed against the silky material of her knickers. They were positively sopping.

Another tortured moan of lust escaped her mouth as she went to attack his neck. He pushed her knickers to the side, and a long finger slipped along the outer lips of the nameless girl's labia. Another whimper and he snorted as he slowly inserted his finger into her, causing her to jolt against him, slumping against his body in pleasure.

"And to think I haven't even gotten started, sweetheart," he teased.

The girl gave a breathy giggle and then her breath hitched as he slowly withdrew his finger before thrusting it back in at a steady pace. Her pants came harder and he could barely hear her cute little screams of ecstasy as he pleasured din the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"You are…_absolutely _disgusting."

The cool alto floated through the air and Scorpius Malfoy froze in his ministrations. He slowly withdrew himself from the girl, causing her to stumble, dazed and bemused. The Malfoy heir slowly turned to see if his ears were deceiving him and his eyes widened when he realized that they weren't.

Navy blue eyes stared into those mischievous apple-green eyes that belonged to someone that Scorpius had long thought gone. He didn't look the same. He was without all the daring piercings and the blonde streaks were long gone from his hair. It hung to his shoulders, curled around his face, and his eyes were rimmed with kohl. He looked older, of course. Of course, he was older. Two years had passed since they last had seen each other.

There was something so different about him, yet the same.

He still looked absolutely delicious in leather pants.

"Albus Severus Potter…you've returned to London."

Scorpius smoothly slid away from the panting girl whom clung to him as he moved to confront his best friend.

"Wait…I thought we…" the girl panted and Al rolled his eyes.

"Do yourself a favour, slag, and leave," Al challenged and he slowly slid up to Scorpius pressing his long, lean body against the blond whom easily placed his hands on the boy's hips as they pressed against each other.

Scorpius's lips twitched as the girl gave a scorned look and stormed off, quite obviously humiliated. Al threw his head back and Scorpius reveled in that throaty laugh that he had in all honesty missed. Al went to take a step back, but Scorpius' grip on her boy's waist only tightened. Al raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question the move. He only threw a hand over Scorpius shoulder and leaned back in Scorpius' arms, rocking his hips against Scorpius'.

"The kitten still has claws, eh?" Scorpius teased.

Al snorted. "I'm still me. But, _you_. You're different from two years ago. Since when did you fingerfuck girls in the middle of clubs?"

Scorpius stared his best friend in the eye. "Since you decided to up and leave without a word of goodbye. When'd you get back in London?"

Al smirked and asked, "How are you so sure that I wasn't here in London?"

"Because we looked for you," Scorpius said, quite seriously and Al's smile slipped away.

"Who is 'we'? If you didn't notice, Scor, I didn't have too many friends when I left London," Al said, sharply and Scorpius nodded, sharply.

"No. You had a line of broken hearts, simpering for your attention," Scorpius challenged and Al stiffened in his arms as he was reminded of his unsavoury past.

"Well…I've changed," Al murmured.

"I'm sure," Scorpius said, matter-of-factly.

There was no mocking in his voice, like how Ro had received his return. Scorpius only sounded greatly and Al buried his face in his friend's neck. Scorpius' arms went around Al's slim middle and he gave him a tight hug.

"Are you staying at home with your parents?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes. I should be getting home. They might think that I've had a relapse or something," Albus murmured and Scorpius looked down at the middle Potter child.

"I'll Floo you home. The Manor's being renovated, so we're staying at the penthouse," Scorpius offered and Albus shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Thanks, Scor, but I've got to go. It's Christmas and all. The first Christmas I'll be spending with the Clan in two years. Everything's going to be perfect."

Scorpius stared at his best friend with narrowed eyes. Albus may have been gone from his life for two years, but he was still the same person deep down. Scorpius could hear in the way that Albus said those last words, that they weren't his own, but something drilled into his head.

"I understand. Happy Christmas, Al."

Al smiled. "Happy Christmas, Scor. I just wanted to say that I'm back."

The green-eyed boy turned on his heel and began to move away from Scorpius. The blond's hand shot out and wrapped around Al's wrist. Al stopped in his tracks.

"Are you coming back to school?"

The words were almost completely swallowed by the slamming bass that rang through their ears, but Scorpius knew that Al had heard him from the way the boy stiffened in his grip.

"I've missed you, Scor."

With those words, Al pulled away from him and disappeared from his sight, like a ghost. It was just like two years ago, Scorpius thought, and suddenly his partying mood was replaced with a sick feeling. It was remarkably similar to that sick feeling that he had felt two years ago when he had been alerted by James that Al had left without saying a goodbye.

Scorpius felt delicate hands upon his forearms and he stared down at the girl whom he had been occupying just ten minutes before.

"Well, now that your friend's gone…"

She had once been beautiful. Ten minutes ago, that was. But, now she looked clownish, in her cheap red lipstick and oversized breasts. She wasn't worth his time anymore.

"I'm not in the mood," Scorpius grunted and he pushed her off of him, none too delicately.

The brooding teenager pushed the gyrating crowd and towards the doors of the club. As he exited into the crisp winter London air, he took a deep breath, enjoying how it felt compared to the sweltering heat that he had felt from the packed bodies.

Scorpius walked down the almost completely deserted Pleasure Alley, the entertainment and red-light district of wizarding London. He could see the occasional prostitute on their corners, but that didn't matter. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore. The boy could see the beautiful building where his mother and father probably slept, uncaring about where he was or who he was fucking.

As Scorpius exited the Alley and continued across Diagon Alley and into Haven Alley, he quickly walked past the doorman whom nodded at him. Scorpius had no care for a Squib that could only get a job as a doorman. Scorpius walked towards the fireplace in the corner of the room and took a pinch of Floo powder from the mantle. He stepped into the roaring fireplace and tossed down the Floo powder.

"Malfoy Penthouse."

The flames turned green and he began to spin as he flew up past the numerous fireplaces leading into other flats.

Scorpius jolted as he landed in his own fireplace and he stared into the parlor. He cringed when his eyes met the navy eyes of Astoria Malfoy. Her dark hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun and her silk grey dressing gown pooled around her. Her legs were curled underneath her body. She stared at him for a long moment and then, looked away, as if she were so very disappointed in him.

"Happy Christmas, Scorpius," she murmured, sounding so very much older than she actually was.

"Happy Christmas, Mum," Scorpius whispered and he slowly walked towards her, a lost look upon his face and Astoria's harsh expression softened.

Scorpius sat beside his mother on the sofa. He pressed his elbows into his knees and gave a long sigh.

"Scorpius…where have you been?"

"I…Al's back."

Astoria's eyes widened. "What?"

Scorpius looked up at his mother's expression and gave a snort, shaking his head.

"I know. That's what I thought. He's back and I think it's for good," Scorpius said, softly and Astoria nodded, in understanding.

"Is that a good thing? Is he…better?"

Scorpius resisted the urge to groan. Even his own mother was so very much aware of Al's numerous issues. It was sad to even think about it and he hoped that Al wouldn't face any scorn for his past actions as the Whore of Hogwarts as people had been prone to call him before his little excursion.

"I think so. He…seemed different. I asked him if he was coming back for good. He didn't answer," Scorpius whispered.

Astoria didn't mention how she hoped that he did, for Scorpius' sake and sanity.

:::

**A/N: **No idea why I started this new story. I think I've been watching too much Gossip Girl with my cousins. It's vaguely inspired by it, but it's going to be completely different, I assure you. I'm really excited to write it. For most, you can consider it an adult version of my series 'The Powers'. It's completely re-vamped with better writing, a better plot, and a few pesky OCs are gone, now that I'm not so squeamish about certain things and certain kinks.

Signing Off,

Sistersgrimmlover


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

**Title**: Wicked Perfection

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of his offspring. They belong to J.K. Rowling who I worship along with jealously plotting how to steal Harry away from her. But, until I succeed, I merely own my laptop and my crappy headphones.

**Summary**: Perfection is not something born. It's made. And for some, perfection is nothing but a mask for everything sinful and wicked that lurks just beneath the surface. Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy are perfect. Except when they're not.

Warnings: Mentions of incest, drugs, underage sex, underage drinking, cutting, strong language

**Rating**: M

**Words**: 4036

Wicked Perfection

**Part I: Chapter 1**

Al groaned in annoyance as the cheery sound of his Christmas alarm from childhood rang out through Potter Chateau. He yanked the plush pillows over his head even as he heard the customary banging on the door. Al didn't move, hoping that if he didn't make a single sound or motion, that his father would go away.

A muffled "_Alohomora_" perished the thought and casted it to oblivion.

The door flew open and Al groaned as his big lug of a father stripped the comfort from his body and stared down at him with obvious amusement.

"Up," his father commanded.

"Not a broomstick, Dad."

Harry Potter pursed his lips as he stared down at his second son in amusement. The poor boy looked exhausted, no doubt from the late night he had had last night. Oh, Harry was sure that Al thought he was unaware, but the wards never lied.

"Late night?" Harry asked and Al froze in the middle of his attempt to sit up.

The green-eyed boy bit his lip. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I saw Scorpius…I just wanted to tell him that I was back. In case I'm not able to see him."

Harry sighed at the desolate tone in his son's voice and he sat down on the bed next to him. The teenager finally sat up and pulled his flannel covered knees against his chest, the long pants legs covering his feet besides the tips of his black toenails. His face was devoid of that usual black makeup that Ginny loathed and there wasn't a single piercing, something that was slightly odd for Harry to fathom. A year or two ago, Harry would never be able to imagine Al without his beloved piercings.

"Al…" Harry began with a sigh and the boy shook his head.

"No, Dad. I understand…it's…just stop. Not today. It's Christmas."

Harry stared at his son with incomprehension on his face before a slow, understanding smile spread across his face. Al thought that he was going to send him back. Al thought that he had messed up from staying out late the night before.

"All right, then. If you don't want to discuss the terms of you going back to Hogwarts…then, I'll leave you to catch up on that sleep…" Harry said, as he attempted to keep the humour out of his voice.

The Potter Lord stood from the bed as Al let out a short gasp and stared at him with bemusement and hope.

"Wait…what? You'd…you'd let me stay?"

"Happy Christmas?" Harry said with a shrug and a grin spread across his face at the delighted, surprised laugh that had escaped from Al.

It was something that he hadn't heard in a long time.

Al shook his head at the words, unable to fathom that they might be true. He had understood when his mother had come to fetch him that he'd only be there for Christmas. Al had been on exceptionally good behavior just for that much freedom. To be offered the chance to redeem himself, the chance to stay, was something that Al wouldn't ever pass up.

"Thank you, Dad!" Al said, launching himself into his father's open arms and despite the fact that Al was much taller than Harry, it was clear whom the father and who the son was in the duo.

"We'll be discussing the terms of your re-enrollment. Don't think that you'll be without any restrictions," Harry warned before a smile spread across his face. "But, not right now. Tomorrow, after Christmas."

Al pulled away from his dad and nodded, frantically. The green-eyed boy shivered as he felt a cool draft from the hallway. Harry rubbed his arms up and down the boy's pale arms, before he gestured towards the door that led to Al's closet.

"Go and get yourself a jumper and then get your sister out of bed. We'll be downstairs, waiting for you," Harry commanded and he left Al to do as he bid.

Al quickly walked into his massive closet and pulled out the first jumper he could find. He slid his long arms into the sleeves before padding out, ignoring his barely unpacked trunks. Al supposed that there was no need to unpack. He had thought he was being shipped back, but now he was being shipped back to school. Al couldn't help the small grin as he padded out of his room and down the long hallway.

Al looked around at the wondrous decorations that had taken his mother many painstaking hours to put up. Well, his mother and the house elvevs. Not that he was allowed to tell Hermione. Despite them being paid for their service, the woman was, unsurprisingly, judgmental about certain things like that.

The pine garland and crimson ribbons decorated the walls along with the frosted windows that displayed the winter wonderland just beyond the cool halls of their winter holiday home. They typically stayed in Grimmauld Place, but it was always more cheerful to stay at the Potter Manor and it put their father into a less forlorn mood.

The boy stopped in front of his sister's door just in time for it fly open. His grin only widened when he saw the excited look upon his younger sister's face.

The fourteen-year-old was wearing long sleeves, as she was prone to do and her hair was wild around her freckled face. Lily Luna grabbed her brother's large hand and was halfway down the hallway with him tow before he could get a single word out. He let out a hearty laugh.

"Happy Christmas to you too!"

Lily grinned at him as they entered the great room. Al stared at the beautiful Christmas tree that sat in the middle of the room. It was quite large, probably over eight feet tall. A beautiful glass star topped the tree that was covered in golden bulbs and ornaments. At the foot of the tree sat wrapped boxes. Al walked fully into the room and his grin dimmed as he looked down at the woman whom sat cross-legged at the foot of the tree. She was dressed, unlike him and Lily and his father, but she looked just as comfortable in her jeans and trademarked Weasley jumper.

"Happy Christmas, Mum," Al greeted, hesitantly.

Ginny Potter looked up at her second son and a slow, careful smile spread across his lips. She held up her hand. Al took it instantly and let the woman pull him down to sit next to her. He looked into her freckled face and he blinked when he realized how much Lily Luna was going to look like her one day. It was almost frightening.

"Happy Christmas, Al. Now, Harry, come over here! We're opening presents and then we're off to Ron's for dinner."

Al's good mood slipped, infinitesimally. He almost cursed. He would have to see her again.

Rose.

_Wicked Perfection_

"Rose! Come and help your mother in the kitchen! They'll be over soon!"

Rose sighed as she heard her father's voice reverberate throughout the entire house and she wished that he wouldn't be so loud. The redhead looked into the mirror for a quick moment and a slow smile spread across her face as she saw how impeccably together she appeared. Not a stray hair out of place and her dress was absolutely gorgeous and perfect for the occasion. Rose tightened the ribbon in her hair before she strutted out of her room. She had finally mastered the art of the heel and now, she was ready to rumble.

Just as she was halfway towards the kitchen, she heard the telltale jingling alarm that alerted her to someone in the Floo.

"Hello? Rose?"

Rose's eyes widened at the sound of her best friend's voice and she quickly walked towards the drawing room before Hugo could pop in and say something rude.

"Well, if it isn't the slimy snake. Hiss."

Well, too late.

Rose sighed and walked into the drawing room and caught sight of her unimpressed younger brother. The fourth year was staring at Scorpius Malfoy with narrowed eyes and a challenging, almost feral, grin. The curly-haired boy was waiting for Scorpius to say something snide back, as they were prone to do, but unusually, the blond looked out of it.

"Scorpius? What are you doing here?" Rose asked and Scorpius blinked, rapidly, before a wide grin spread across his face and he crossed the room in two long strides before he gathered Rose into a tight hug, practically lifting her off the ground.

"Merlin! What do you think you're doing?" Rose shrieked as he crushed her long curls.

She pushed him sharply away from her and she hissed in displeasure as she smoothed out her now wrinkled clothing. Rose looked up at Scorpius but he was still grinning, which was so very much unlike him. Scorpius was all suave smiles and smarmy smirks. That was his life not, and yet he was grinning like a fresh-faced firstie.

"What has gotten into you?" the redhead snapped and Hugo watched in amusement as his sister stomped her foot in annoyance.

"He's back. Al's back."

Hugo's smile slid off his face and his mouth fell open.

"A-Al? He's back? When did he get back?" Hugo stammered.

Rose's eyes froze over in a quiet rage. "Shut your mouth, Hugo. You'll catch wrackspurts."

Hugo's mouth closed with an audible click. Rose pursed her lips and she stared at Scorpius whom went from looking elated to confused to annoyed in the span of ten seconds.

"Wait…you knew?" Scorpius asked.

Rose sighed. "Yes. He came to visit me last week."

Scorpius's navy eyes hardened.

"How…why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, angrily.

Rose shrugged.

"Because I didn't want to?"

Scorpius eyes narrowed in a piercing glare. He took a threatening step towards Rose, but his best friend disregarded the rage in the lines of his body.

"How could you keep this from me?"

Hugo nodded in agreement. "For once, I agree with manwhore. How could you keep this from _me_?"

"I didn't think it was either of your business. He's leaving after Christmas, anyway. I didn't even know he was going to visit you, Scorpius," Rose explained. "What was the point? It doesn't matter. He left us and to come back now…expecting to be accepted back…it only proves that he's still a child."

Scorpius sneered at his friend and he hated the distaste in her voice as she spoke of her cousin and his best friend. Rose had become different after everything went down and now, she was cold-hearted bitch. Scorpius knew that he had changed as well, so he hadn't minded her change. In some ways, it was better than her know-it-all demeanor of old.

"I can't believe you," Scorpius said in disgust and he turned to leave just as the fire turned green and out stepped the Potter family, just in time for them to see the angry expressions on the three teenagers present in the room.

Al stared at his two best friends, Rose's expression dismissive and unimpressed while Scorpius was sneering in disgust. Hugo looked utterly shocked and almost as angry as Scorpius. Al bit his lip and looked down at Lily, but she seemed just as unnerved by the evident row that was occurring when they had Flooed in. Al looked over his shoulder and saw his father staring with confusion.

"Um…Happy Christmas," Ginny murmured and Rose's lips curled into a cool smile.

"Ah! Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry! Happy Christmas!" she said, cheerfully as she swept forward and embraced both adults in light hugs.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Scorpius said and he wrapped an arm around Al's waist, drawing him for a short hug and pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek, Al returning it, uncertainly.

Al pulled away and looked over at his parents, but only Ginny seemed slightly nervous about Al's affection for Scorpius. Scorpius ran a hand down Al's neck, kindly.

"Happy Christmas, Al," Scorpius murmured.

"Happy Christmas, Scorpius…Rose…Hugo," Al responded.

Scorpius cleared his throat and turned to glare at Rose, angrily.

"We'll finish this chat later, yeah?"

Rose gave a cold smile of victory. "Oh? I'm finished, actually."

Scorpius walked forward until he was toe to toe with the Weasley girl and despite being more than foot taller than her, they looked pretty evenly matched. Rose certainly didn't look frightened of him despite his intense height. Scorpius glared down at her.

"I'm not."

With those words, he turned on his heel and stormed back towards the fireplace, disappearing within the green flames. Al looked from the green fire and back to Rose whom looked rather pleased with herself despite the row she had obviously been having with the boy who was supposed to be her best friend.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, with as little tact as she normally had and Rose's eyes flashed as she looked at the little redhead.

"Oh! Lily! You're back too! How delightful," Rose said, cheerfully, as she calmly deflected the question and Al crossed his arms over his chest.

It wasn't a move that was defensive, but a habit that he had begun to develop during his fourth year. When he was feeling so incredibly worried or bad, he'd cross his arms over his body, in a poor attempt to hold himself together. Al looked to Lily and she was smiling. He doubted that she realized that Rose didn't give a damn about her at all. Rose only cared about Rose.

"Yes, I'm back!" Lily said with a bright smile and Hugo latched onto his favorite cousin.

Hugo grinned down at her and she grinned back.

"Come on, Lils. Everyone's already here. Well almost everyone. Louis and Dominique are stuck in France. Floo block-up they said, but they'll be around soon," Hugo said as the two made their way towards the large dining room where they typically had Christmas dinner.

Al watched his parents follow them, Ginny talking to Rose animatedly about the presents that she had received that year. Al stood in the drawing room, staring after them with a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to decide what the row had been about. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had involved him and his return in some way.

"Al? Are you coming?"

Al flinched and he looked at his father whom was staring at him, worriedly. Al forced a smile onto his face and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

Al followed his father, soaking in the memories that the twisting halls brought him as he was led to the dining room. He remembered running up and down the halls, Rose hot on his trails, until Aunt Hermione yelled at them. He even remembered times when his father and Uncle Ron would join them in their mischief.

Rose suddenly looked over her shoulder and looked him dead in the eye and Al winced at the cold look in her eyes. She suddenly spun, red curls spinning and she entered the dining room.

Al flinched as all the eyes fell on him.

Time to face the music.

_Wicked Perfection_

The cheerful talk was filling the room, but it was all to avoid the giant elephant within the room. Al was very much aware of that, and he also appreciated that no one had made a _big _deal over his reappearance. Well, everyone but his Gran, but he didn't really expect anything else from his Grandma Molly. Al picked at his chicken even as Lily practically swallowed everything whole. She seemed completely unconcerned with the 'sly' looks everyone was giving the two.

"So, Al, Lily, where have you two been for the past two years?"

Al froze and Lily's fork dropped onto her plate with a loud clatter. Lily looked over at Rose, but she was staring at the two through wide, innocent eyes.

"Rose…" Hermione said, warningly though she looked as curious as her daughter.

Rose shrugged.

"It's just a question, Mum," Rose said. "We're all family and we've been worried about them for these past years."

Ron let out a nervous laugh. "Well, of course. They've been probably on a trip, exploring the world, like their brother."

Everyone in the room knew that that was far-fetched.

Lily cleared her throat. "I…I was with friends, getting away from the stress…I had a slight breakdown."

"I was in a rehabilitation centre," Al said, conversationally.

The table froze and Rose's lips twitched.

"For what?"

Al glared. "You know what."

Rose looked at him, shaking his head. "I honestly don't."

"Don't pretend you don't, Rose! You were there! You know why I was there and I'm _sick _of you acting like I'm some great intrusion into your _perfect _life!"

Rose lost all pretense all of a sudden, her mask falling away to reveal something cold and heartless.

"That's because you are."

"Rose!" Hermione and Gran snapped, angrily.

Al looked away.

"It's not my fault!" Rose snarled. "Every time he shows up, he's causing drama. He likes the attention. It's not my—"

"Family drama already? I didn't even have to show up yet."

The room froze and Al looked up, hearing a voice that he hadn't heard since his birthday. Al looked over at Victoire and the girl looked absolutely stricken and there was a glint of hatred and a quiet rage in her eyes. Lily let out a sharp squeal and launched herself into the arms of the speaker. Al turned around, looking over his shoulder and his lips curled into a smile as he stared at the tall brunette eighteen-year-old with glittering brown eyes, full of mischief and malice.

And standing just behind him was his favorite god-brother in all of his bright glory. His turquoise hair stuck straight up, his amber eyes glinting with good humor.

"James! Teddy!" Hugo said, happily.

With the boy's declaration came a large amount of shouts of joy and greeting towards the two men that never seemed to have time to return home. James held out his hand towards his younger brother and Al grabbed it just for James to pull him up and bring him into a tight hug that made Al feel safer and more loved than he had in the past two years. Al closed his eyes and buried his face in his brother's leather jacket and breathed in deeply. He smelled uniquely of James and home and Al wished that he could see him more often.

"James…" Al whispered. "I've missed you."

James pulled back and grinned at him. "Don't get all sappy on me, Al."

But, his brown eyes spoke volumes of his true feelings and that was all Al needed.

Al turned towards Teddy whom was still holding Lily tightly, whispering in her ear. The girl was grinning and she pulled away.

"James and Teddy have presents!" Lily announced.

Al watched as Ginny stood up, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked rather stern but the way her lips quivered gave her away.

"I'd like a 'hello' first, perhaps. Have you forgotten all about your aging parents, Jamie?" Ginny asked, affectionately and James's grin only grew wider.

"Never could forget about you, Mum! First present's for you," James said and he pulled his smaller mother into a tight hug, picking her up off the ground and causing the older woman to laugh, happily.

"Uncle Harry, how have you been?" Teddy asked as he clapped Al's father on the back.

"The office isn't too busy, but the paperwork…we could use you back," Harry said, a small smile on his face as he wriggled his eyebrows at Teddy in what he probably hoped was a hopeful expression.

Teddy's lip curled. "Not on your life. I prefer travelling a lot more."

Harry shrugged.

"I had to try."

James turned from Gran and his eyes fell upon the woman burning holes into him with her simple glare.

"Vicky, _dah-ling_, it's been so _long_," James drawled, that mischief in his eyes only coming to the forefront.

Victoire sniffed. "Not long enough, James. Hello, Ted."

Teddy stiffened and cleared his throat. He didn't dare look at James whom was staring at him, his eyes daring Teddy to say something.

"Hello, Victoire."

James pouted.

"Such warm _reception_, Icky-Vicky-dear. A nice hello to the man who cheated on you, but a cold greeting to your own flesh and blood. Even to me that's cold," James taunted and Al bit his lip to keep from laughing at James's little game.

Victoire's hands clenched into tight fists and she took a deep breath. A hand settled on her shoulder and she looked over at her mother whom was giving her a stern look. Al looked at the beautiful woman whom gave her a daughter a look full of support before she sent a nasty glare to both James and Teddy. Fleur had never been too fond of James's antics, but James's actions during Victoire's wedding hadn't endeared him to her any further. If anything, it had made the woman positively loathe him almost as much as Victoire hated him.

"Yes. The man who cheated on me. But you, James, are the cousin that betrayed me. Blood is everything and you broke that infinite bond with me," Victoire said, firmly.

James rolled his eyes.

"And there you go again, waxing poetry at me, so melodramatically. It makes me want to cry. Honestly," James said, flatly and he moved to sit in the empty seat directly across from her.

Teddy settled right next to him and he shot Victoire an apologetic look that she promptly ignored.

There was a tense silence.

Rose's eyes narrowed in annoyance as it drew on longer than she probably liked. Al knew that Rose had never done well in tense moments like one of this. Under intense pressure herself, she was more than functional but in moments like these between family members, she grew uncomfortable.

"So, you're entering your final year of schooling, Molls, Roxanne?" Grandpa Arthur asked.

Roxanne cleared her throat and looked up through her thick bangs, her hazel eyes flashing as she nodded. The young woman tilted her head, her eyes swiveling back and forth from James to Victoire whom seemed caught up in an intense staring competition.

"Uh…yes."

"What would you like to do after Hogwarts?" Aunt Hermione asked.

Molly bit her lower lip. "I-I'd l-like to be a t-teacher, I think."

Al didn't miss how Uncle Percy looked quite proud of his daughter.

Al personally thought that Molly wouldn't be a useful teacher until she got over that ridiculous stutter of hers.

"I don't see you being much of a teacher, Molls," Rose said, casually. "I think the students would find your stutter absolutely insufferable."

The room fell into silence once more.

James whistled. "That was…wow, that was cold, Rosie."

Rose only smiled.

"Rose!" Ron and Hermione sputtered together as Molly flushed, embarrassed.

Audrey shot Hermione an annoyed look.

"That was unnecessary, Ro," Al snapped.

Rose hummed.

"You were thinking the same thing, Al," Rose sniffed. "Just because you've come back shiny and new, doesn't mean you still have the same black heart that you've always had."

Al leaned forward, his eyes flashing.

"I show you a black heart, my dear Ro, when we get back to Hogwarts."

Rose's eyes widened and there was the sound of a fork falling down onto a porcelain plate. She stared at him and Hugo's lips curled into a small smile.

"You're coming back?"

Al smiled, reveling in the shock and dismay on Rose's face. One point to him.

"Of course, I'm coming back."

Rose shook her head in denial. "N-no…it can't be…you can't be…"

Victoire's eyes widened as she looked from Rose and Al's battle and to something just beyond Al .

"Louis!"

Al froze, his smile sliding off and a hint of fear entered his eyes.

"_Bonsoir! _It's so nice to see all of…Al."

Al swallowed and turned to look at the source of all of his problems. Dark blue eyes met bright green. Al closed his eyes, hoping that it was all just a horribly vivid nightmare. He actually wished that he was back in rehab, where it was, instead of out there, in the open.

"Louis…it's been a while."

:::

**A/N: **I meant to make this a weekly update thing. I'm a little late on chapter 1. Oh well. I hope you like this chapter. I'm getting to explanations already about Al and what exactly his issues are. He has a lot of serious problems, as does Lily whom will be elaborated on much later in the story.

Also, Al was in rehab for certain addictions that I bet you won't guess just yet.

Well, **_READ _**and **_REVIEW_**


	3. Part I: Chapter 2

**Title**: Wicked Perfection

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of his offspring. They belong to J.K. Rowling who I worship along with jealously plotting how to steal Harry away from her. But, until I succeed, I merely own my laptop and my crappy headphones.

**Summary**: Perfection is not something born. It's made. And for some, perfection is nothing but a mask for everything sinful and wicked that lurks just beneath the surface. Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy are perfect. Except when they're not.

**Warnings**: Mentions of incest, drugs, underage sex, underage drinking, cutting, strong language

**Rating**: M

**Words**: 2438

Wicked Perfection

**Part I: Chapter 2**

"_Bonsoir! _It's so nice to see all of…Al."

Al swallowed and turned to look at the source of all of his problems. Dark blue eyes met bright green. Al closed his eyes, hoping that it was all just a horribly vivid nightmare. He actually wished that he was back in rehab, where it was, instead of out there, in the open.

"Louis…it's been a while."

James could hear the fear in his little brother's voice and it didn't take him a whole second to realize that he didn't like it. He looked at his second least favourite cousin, right after Vicky, of course. Al looked paler than usual and even though he was probably half a foot taller than Louis, he looked so incredibly small in front of the cousin that he had once worshipped.

"It has, hasn't it?" Louis murmured, almost to himself and James knew he hadn't imagined the hungry look in those dark blue eyes as he looked over Al, slowly, his eyes sliding over the sixteen-year-old's body.

"You should sit down, Louis," James said, coldly, interrupting what he knew wasn't anything good.

The sternness in his voice clearly surprised the rest of the family, but James wouldn't concern himself with them at the moment. Louis jerked out of his trance, turning to give James a slow, sly smile. He tilted his head as he looked at James.

"Ah, so the great homewrecker, James has returned. How does it feel to be fucking my sister's husband?" Louis asked with a shark's grin and James ignored the quiet gasps from his family and the softly spoken admonishes from Gran.

James only gave a smile. "It feels _great_."

Louis's eyes narrowed as he rounded the table and slowly made his way to sit at Victoire's side, right across from Al. James glanced at his younger brother, but the green-eyed boy was staring down, intensely at his plate. James' frown deepened and he placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck. Al looked up at him, his eyes reflecting the fear that he had tried to hide and James gave him a tight smile. Al returned it, his smile just as tense.

"Where's Dom?"

Everyone at the table looked up at Freddie as he shovelled roast potatoes into his mouth. He was the only one whom seemed practically oblivious to the tension.

"Dom iz right 'ere. Unfortunately."

The French accent was thick, unnaturally so and James rolled his eyes as the tall, statuesque redhead walked into the room, wearing the colours of her alma mater, Beauxbatons. Even as twenty years old, she couldn't let go of the past. She looked as if she didn't want to be there, something so very unsurprising. Dominique never wanted to be anywhere near the family.

"So nice of you to join us, Dominique," Uncle Bill said, coldly as he looked at his alienated daughter and she gave him an unimpressed sneer as she sat down next to her mother.

Fleur leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to each of Dominique's cheeks. Dominique did the same and she leaned back, surveying the table.

Her eyes roved over the three Potter children.

"The homewrecker, the slag, and the mentally-unbalanced. Looks like we've got a matched set this year," Dominique said, her lips curved into a mocking smile and Lily looked away, shaken by the moniker assigned to her.

Al's eyes flashed.

"How about you come up with something a little more original next time, Dom?" Al snapped. "By the way, how's work going? Still sleeping with the boss to get to the top?"

Dominique gave a cold smile.

"I'm not like you. I don't 'ave to spread my legz to be successful," Dominique bit out and Al sneered, heavily.

"Hey! Those are my children you're talking to," Ginny barked.

Dominique snorted.

"Auntie Ginny, don't be upset. It's not _entirely _your fault that they turned out the way they did," Dominique snarked and Ginny leaned back, flushed into submission.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Dominique…hold your tongue," he said, warningly.

The glow of his eyes and the wand on the table spoke volumes even when he hadn't. Dominique stiffened, remembering exactly whom her uncle was as she leaned back in her seat, her eyes concentrated on her plate. Lily gave a little hiccup and Al reached across Hugo, placing a reassuring hand to her shoulder. She leaned into it for just a moment before leaning back in her chair.

There was a long silence before Gran cleared her throat.

"James, Teddy…how have you been?" Gran asked and James looked up, sharply.

He gave a tight smile.

"We've been good. We just came from Japan actually. The time zones are very odd, so we're probably going to be very tired," Teddy said, softly and Hermione leaned forward, interested in the conversation now.

"Didn't you say you could speak Japanese, James?" Hermione asked, curiously and James nodded, slowly.

"I can. Not perfectly, but good enough to have a conversation."

James leaned back, remembering the conversation that his multilingual skills had first been mentioned. It had been when he had gotten his tattoo. It had been when Al had first got his many piercings. James liked to remember that time. Everything had been easier then. Everything had been real and not this twisted attempts at the perfect family that was only showing them how imperfect they all really were.

"That's good. Any chance of settling down somewhere? Perhaps somewhere closer?" Ginny asked, hopefully even as Victoire and Fleur scoffed.

James gave a shrug.

"Wherever the wind takes us, we'll go, Mum. Plus, I have the oddest feeling that some people don't want us here," James said, giving a sidelong look at the other side of the table and Ginny's eyes flashed in anger.

"I don't give a damn what other people want, James."

"Ginny!" Gran cried out and Ginny muttered an apology.

James shook his head, the dysfunction of his family too much.

"There are too many secrets," he whispered, under his breath and Rose leaned forward, intrigued.

"What was that?" Rose asked, curiously.

James looked up at her, showing just how unafraid of her he was. She flinched at the look in his eyes and he gave a wide smile.

"There are too many secrets in this family. We're trying to pretend like there aren't, but there are, and _that's _why I'm not staying here any longer than I need to," James said, sharply and Victoire perked up, looking interested in his words.

"Too many secrets?"

James nodded, sharply.

"Yes. The only reason you hate me is because I didn't tell you about me and Teddy. I humiliated you in front of all of wizarding Britain instead. I should've told you," James said, softly, though he didn't apologize.

He wouldn't apologize for loving Teddy.

Victoire leaned back, looking thoughtful. "And you never did tell me. And you never did apologize."

James sighed. He wondered if what he was about to say was worth saying in front of his entire family. He decided that it was.

"That's the thing. I'm not sorry for loving him. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Teddy and I have been fucking since I was fifteen. I'm sorry that I destroyed your dress, and your invitations, and your cake. And I'm sorry that I fucked up that best man speech and told you that the night before the wedding, Teddy and I were fucking in the honeymoon suite," James said, simply and he could hear the adults squirm at his lecherous language, but he didn't give a damn.

He was just fucking tired of the French ménage à trois. They probably were fucking. James wouldn't be surprised.

"I don't accept your apology," Victoire snapped.

James shrugged. "See…another reason why our family is fucking screwed up. I don't give a fuck. I'm leaving. This was a waste of my time. Teddy, I'll be at the Manor. You can stay."

Teddy sighed as he looked at his boyfriend. He knew just as well as James that he wouldn't stay without James. He loved the Potter-Weasley clan like they were his own, but he knew who needed him more at the moment. He watched James stand up and stalk out of the room. Teddy shook his head. He had known it would be a bad idea, but James had wanted to see his siblings.

"It's fine. We'll see you all later," Teddy said as he stood up, following his boyfriend, not even waiting for the farewells and the send-offs.

As he turned to walk out, he came to a stop. James still lingered in the doorway, a strange look on his face.

"Al…" James whispered, his voice carrying in the silence.

Al looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"You're coming with me. Now," he said, in a strangled voice and Al blanched, as if a horrifying thought had just occurred to him.

"Why?" Al murmured.

James gave a bitter smile. "You're coming with me. _Now_. I'm not leaving you with the French Revolution and the straight-laced bitch. Lily, you too."

Harry and Ginny frowned.

"James, we came over to spend time with the family. Not for you to come, cause drama, and then take your siblings. I know. You're going to take them and run, and I won't allow that," Harry said, coolly and James rolled his eyes at his father's words.

"They'd be better with me than you two. Dragging them here when you _know _how it would turn out. You think the French Revolution wouldn't have said something? Did you think Miss Sexually-Frustrated would accept Al with open arms? You both are blind. They're uncomfortable. They _hate _it here and you dragged them into the middle of a battle that they don't want to be in the middle of," James spat and he swooped down, grabbing both Lily and Al and pulling them close to him.

Teddy easily lifted Lily into his arms as she clung to him and James and they exited, leaving the tense room in silence.

Rose smiled.

_Wicked Perfection_

They sat on the floor in the middle of the large sitting room, just underneath the Christmas tree. The only light came from the roaring fire in the fireplace and Al brought his knees to his chest, careful not to knock over the steaming cup of hot cocoa. James sat between Teddy's legs, his back pressed against the other man's chest. Lily was in the middle of a large nest of blankets, dragged from her room and even in the comfort of their own home, she wore a giant sweatshirt that just about swallowed her.

"That was horrible," Lily muttered under his breath as she took a sip of hot cocoa and grabbed a cookie from the plate in the middle of their little circle.

"I know. I don't know _what _Mum and Dad were thinking, knowing _they _would be there," James snarled and Al sighed, a slight smile on his face.

Despite how cool and crazy James pretended to act, he was so very protective of his siblings. It only made Al love his older brother more.

"You weren't even there for when Rose asked us where we were. It was horrible," Al sighed and he took another sip of his hot drink, wishing that he had asked for hot pumpkin juice instead, or perhaps apple cider.

He preferred those over hot cocoa any day, especially when he was upset.

"Did you say where you were?" James asked, curiously and Al shook his head.

"No. I just said I was in a rehabilitation centre. It brought the attention off Lily," Al explained and Lily made a scoffing sound.

"I could've handled Rose."

Al shook his head. "_I_ can barely handle Rose when I'm at the top of my game. She's gotten better. We haven't had the practice, Lily. We're going to have to be very careful when we get to Hogwarts. It's going to appear that we're together, but you know we won't be. Rose is very meticulous about appearances, but she'll be in the background, looking to destroy us."

Lily nodded in understanding and she sighed before rolling over onto her back, looking up at the high ceilings with a look of annoyance on her face. Al scooted closer over to her and she moved over, allowing him to settle in the nest of blankets as well.

"I miss how it was before. It wasn't perfect, but it _felt _perfect. It _looked _perfect," Lily whispered and Al hummed as he settled his head on her stomach. She placed a hand in his hair, slowly massaging his scalp even as she cradled her own head with her other arm.

"But, it wasn't. I don't miss before. It's better now. It's real now. This is what our family is and I'm glad I see that now," Al said, softly and he suddenly flipped over, kneeling over Lily and he had a bright smile on his face. "And _you're _better now too!"

Lily leaned up on her elbows and she grinned. "So, are you!"

James gave a soft smile. "You both are. I missed you two. But, don't every repeat that to anyone or I'll make your lives hell."

Teddy snorted.

"No, you won't. You're a big softie," Teddy teased and James stuck his tongue at his boyfriend even as he snuggled closer to Teddy.

Al gave short little gasp.

"I just realized. If this was two years ago, I would've been drunk and high by now, properly eating some girl out or being fucked into a wall. How the times change," Al said, with a slight smile and Teddy grinned at the boy that he thought of as a brother.

"Look at you now. Hanging out with us. So proud," Teddy teased, though there was a small hint of genuine pride in his voice that made Al's smile grow wider and he leaned into Lily.

He looked at his sister, but she wasn't smiling.

"They're not…they're not right about us, are they? Louis and Dominique and Victoire, I mean," Lily whispered, uncertainly and Al's smile fell away as he heard her words, feeling his own doubts threaten to eat away at him.

James gave a slight smile.

"No. They aren't. They just don't understand us. Al's not a slag, I'm not a homewrecker, and you're not mentally unbalanced," James said, softly and Teddy nodded in agreement.

Quietly, he added, "That may have been true in the past, but that's not who you are now."

James nodded in agreement and Al smiled, raising his glass of hot chocolate.

"Happy Christmas."

:::

**A.N: **Make what you will of the French Revolution. And Louis, who is a tad creepy.


	4. Part I: Chapter 3

**Title**: Wicked Perfection

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of his offspring. They belong to J.K. Rowling who I worship along with jealously plotting how to steal Harry away from her. But, until I succeed, I merely own my laptop and my crappy headphones.

**Summary**: Perfection is not something born. It's made. And for some, perfection is nothing but a mask for everything sinful and wicked that lurks just beneath the surface. Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy are perfect. Except when they're not.

**Warnings**: Mentions of incest, drugs, underage sex, underage drinking, cutting, strong language

**Rating**: M

**Words**: 4170

Wicked Perfection

**Part I: Chapter 3**

Al looked in the mirror, his eyes narrowed as he slowly ran his fingers through his blond highlights. The Potter's lips curled into a smile. It had been a long time since he had last had his hair like that. Extra things like piercings and such weren't really allowed at the rehab centre and neither had his eccentric hair been allowed. Al looked at his newly layered hair and carefully brushed it behind his ear, showing off the three piercings that he had put back in.

He wouldn't re-enter wearing all eight, he decided.

Al wanted to ease the population back. He was definitely not unaware of how much his presence had affected Hogwarts until his fourth year.

Al stood to his full height and admired how he looked. He looked different from how he did in fourth year, but the thick eye make-up and the highlights would clearly show exactly who he was. Though, the tight leather pants he was wearing should clue them in. He straightened his blazer and spun around, a tight smile on his face as he strutted out of the bathroom and right past his sister whom was smirking at him, already ready for their eminent return.

"What are you smirking at, girl?" Al sniped, teasingly and Lily shrugged, her dark red hair falling over one shoulder in a fishtail.

"You. You're happy…excited, except you _know _Rose isn't going to make this easy for you," Lily explained, bluntly and despite her words, Al's grin only grew wider.

"Oh, I'm not going to make this easier for Ro either."

Lily and Al grinned at each other and nodded, a silent agreement running between the two siblings. Rose hadn't only messed with Al at Christmas dinner. Lily hated talking about her disappearance as much as Al, if not more. Al wasn't ashamed of what he had done and what he had been like. He accepted himself and who he was and who he was now. Lily was quite the opposite and required a delicate care, except when she was angry and at the moment, Lily was just a tad peeved at the curly-haired female Weasley.

"Are you two finished with your bonding time, 'cause we've got to go before you're late."

Both Potter children looked up to see James leaning against the wall, Teddy just behind him. Teddy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"You're so unnecessarily mean to them, James…it's ridiculous," Teddy sighed and James grinned as he looked at him over his shoulder.

"You _usually _like it when I'm…'mean'. Especially, in bed, yes? What was it that you said yesterday, hmm?" James asked, as if he couldn't remember. "Oh yes. 'James…you're such a tease…James, get your arse over here…James, stop being so mean to me and _move_'."

Teddy flushed, badly, and his hair turning a flaming shade of hot pink. Al and Lily burst into fits of laughter. James only grinned and then pressed a light kiss to Teddy's lips. Teddy shoved him, lightly and the two laughed as they fell into the wall. James leaned up, pressing Teddy into the wall, and hhe molded his lips to Teddy's. Al rolled his eyes as their sweet kiss quickly degenerated into a filthy snog. Lily leaned forward with an inquisitive look on her face.

"What are you looking at?" Al asked, teasingly.

Lily gave a small smile. "Them. I find it kind of hot."

_Wicked Perfection_

"Hey, Ro! Is that James Potter and Teddy Lupin?"

Rose didn't look up from the magazine that she had in hand. She only turned the page, intrigued by the small article about one of the new magical tombs discovered in Wales that might actually be the burial ground of Merlin.

"That's impossible, Madge. James and Teddy left the day after Christmas," Rose said, blandly and she hummed, folding the page so that she could go back to it later.

"No, Ro. I'm _serious_. That's James and Teddy and is that…_Albus Potter_?" Margaret Finnigan asked in utter disbelief.

Rose froze and she swiftly closed her magazine, shoving it into her handbag. She stared with narrow-eyed and her mouth fell open as she stared at Teddy and James, tugging along two trunks as a pretty little redhead in a floral dress flounced forward, her hair falling in soft waves around her. Rose's eyes narrowed on the tall teenager just beside her, the redhead's polar opposite in tight leather and heavy dark make-up. His hair now held the infamous blond highlights and Rose hated how beautiful he looked, his pinks lips curled into a smirk.

The foursome walked right past the duo and Al winked at Rose as he continued past her, stopping people in their tracks as he sashayed, his hair bouncing with every step. Al stopped in front of the crimson train and he stared up at it, a feeling of trepidation welling up within him.

"Al…you're here."

Al turned and stared at his best friend, his smirk becoming a smile and he wrapped his arms around Scorpius in a tight hug. The blond brushed a kiss on Al's cheek and Al returned it gratefully before stepped away from Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at Lily and grinned as the girl wiggled her fingers at him in greeting.

"Hello, Tiger-lily."

Lily smirked. "Hi-ho, Scorpion."

"Kissing up on my brother, huh, Malfoy?"

Scorpius sighed and turned acknowledged the eldest Potter sibling.

"_Hello_, James."

"Nice to see me, I know," James snickered and Scorpius didn't even bother acknowledging the trickster.

He turned to Teddy and stuck his hand out and the man grasped it with a firm shake, a smile upon his face.  
"Always nice to see you, Ted," Scorpius said, sincerely and Teddy's smile widened just a little bit.

"Likewise, Scorpius. How's your mum and dad?" Teddy asked.

Scorpius' grin soured just a little.

"Mum is doing great. Don't know how dad's doing. He's never around," Scorpius sniffed and Ted's smile fell only slightly and he withdrew his hand from Scorpius' firm grip.

"I'm glad that your Mum's doing well," Ted said before turning to James. "We've got to get going. Our Portkey leaves soon."

James pouted at his boyfriend before looking over at Al and Lily. He took a step closer to them and his eyes grew more serious as he stared at his two fragile younger siblings. He was never one to deny that he had problems but it pained him to see that haunted look in his younger brother and sister. He placed his hand on top of Lily's head and he pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, tightly. James looked up and stared into Al's eyes and held out a hand to him. Al launched himself at his older brother and clung to him. James met Teddy's eyes and the older man was smiling at him.

James's lips twitched. He was getting the sibling thing right then.

"Now, don't hesitate to write. I'll write as often as I can. Just send it to the postbox if you don't know where I am. I'm only an owl post away," James promised as he pulled away to look at his brother and sister with suspiciously bright eyes and Lily nodded, emphatically.

"I'll write you a lot. You _and _Teddy," Lily said as she looked over at their father's godson.

Teddy smiled. "That's quite thoughtful of you, Tiger-lily. I'll be happy to read your letters and write back. Hey, Al, are you going to write me and your brother?"

Al looked at them, solemnly.

"I will. And if I ask you to come get me out of there, I'm serious. If I ask you to bring me back to the center, I expect to see you there within the hour that you get that letter and you drag me out, even if I'm on my knees in front of _someone_ or high or drunk. Even if I'm in the middle of class…you get me the _fuck _out," Al said, sharply and he ignored the sharp gasps of Lily and Scorpius.

He only had eyes for his brother whom didn't react at all to his vulgar words. James was staring at him with what looked like pride in his eyes and he touched a hand to his cheek before nodding.

"I swear I'll be there. And I'll beat up whomever you're with. And you'll stay with me and Teddy and we'll teach you if it becomes too much. You won't have to go back to the center," James promised and Al's lips curled into a wide smile and he nodded before turning to look at Scorpius and Lily.

"Ready to go then?" Al asked and Lily smiled as Scorpius threw his arm around the boy's shoulders, possessively.

"Of course, Al. I think I'm going to find Hugo," Lily decided and she grabbed her trunk as she went towards the crimson train.

"Too late. I found you first!"

Lily spun around and grinned at her closest friend and hugged Hugo tightly. Hugo grinned over at Al and James and Teddy.

"Hi, guys," he said, cheerfully before he turned to face his sister and cousin's friend. "Hello, man-slut."

Scorpius grimaced. "Chili pepper with unfortunate freckles."

Hugo snorted.

"That's the best you've got? It's too easy with you, then. I shouldn't be surprised. Your brain can never function around Al," Hugo said, dismissively before he turned to look at a giggling Lily. "Come on. I'll reintroduce you to some of our year mates."

Al watched as they walked away and he took a deep breath as he looked around the station. He wasn't an idiot. He could feel the eyes on him and he looked over his shoulder to see Rose, staring at them with narrowed eyes. If looks could kill, Al knew he would've long dead. He couldn't help but notice how impeccably she was dressed in her cardigan and pencil skirt. Not a curl was out and accented with a little hair-bow. Al sneered.

She looked almost perfect.

She looked plastic.

Al turned away from her and looked over at Scorpius who stared down at him in confusion.

"We can skip the train ride. Arrive by Floo, if you want. It's okay if we do," Scorpius reminded him and Al nodded, knowing that to be true.

"No. I don't want to. I know they're talking about me. It's better to deal with it now then later," Al decided and the handsome Malfoy heir smirked at him before nodding in agreement.

"Let's give them something to talk about."

Al nodded and the two best friends made their way forward and onto the crimson train. The two climbed up the steps and Al stopped in the hallways and he stared down them, watching the glass compartments and he knew that he would be under scrutiny. Al wasn't stupid enough to believe that people would forget him. He also wasn't stupid enough to think that they would leave him alone. Thus, he had to make them leave him alone.

"Are you okay, Al?" Scorpius asked, softly.

"Shh…I'm okay," Al said as he closed his eyes for a long moment, putting himself back into where he was just two years ago.

He _had _been a slut no matter what he said. He had been a slag. A whore. But, he'd also been on top of the world.

He was _still _on top of the world.

Al's eyes flashed open and a flirtatious smile split his face. He tossed his hair back and glanced at Scorpius whom stared at him, wide-eyed. Scorpius' lips curled into a wide smirk as he looked at Al whom nodded at him, confidently.

"You ready?"

"Always."

The two looked straight and held onto their trunks tightly as they made their way down the hallway, the picture of 'confidence'. Al tossed his hair back as he saw people pressed against the glass, staring at him, wide-eyed and confused and disbelieving. Al's eyes found a particular handsome male specimen and he sent a flirtatious wink before making his way forward to the compartment that Rose, Al, and Scorpius had labeled as theirs since the beginning of their Hogwarts career.

Al's eyes narrowed on the firsties that sat in the compartment, talking about someone stupid drivel that he didn't particular care about.

"Get. Out."

The first years stiffened at his tone and they looked up at him in confusion. Al leaned against the doorway, looking quite unimpressed and one particular brave one, most likely a Gryffindor, stood up, their eyes narrowed.

"Who are you to tell us to get out?"

"Albus. Severus. Potter," Al drawled and his lips twitched as he saw the first years exchange looks amongst themselves.

Even if they didn't know about his personal adventures, and he hoped they hadn't because they were _eleven_, they surely knew about his father. The first years sighed, gathering their things as they exited the compartment. Al's lips curled into a vindictive smile as he sashayed to his seat. He looked over his shoulder and saw Scorpius smiling, softly.

"I can see you _drowning _in sentiment, Scor," Al teased and Scorpius snickered as he pulled both Al and his trunk into the compartment and tossed it up on the racks.

Al fell into the seat near the window and he threw his feet up over the chair. Scorpius sat opposite him and stared out at the students trying to make their way onto the train before it left the station at eleven.

"You were just like how you were two years ago," Scorpius suddenly said and Al looked up at his best friend and let out a long sigh.

"I'm not that Al anymore. You know that," Al said, softly and Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"You aren't. I hope you know that Rose isn't the same."

Al nodded.

"I know. I got that impression when I first saw her. She's…so different. What changed? How did she become…that?" Al asked, quietly and Scorpius groaned, preparing the long explanation that he knew had been coming since Al had arrived back in England from wherever he had been.

"You. You left me. Now get out of my compartment before I destroy you."

Al stiffened at the cool voice and he turned to look at the long and lean redhead that stood in the doorway. He looked at the sandy haired girl that stood just behind Rose. The girl was trying to look over the taller girl's shoulder, but when she couldn't, she simply peeked underneath her arm. Rose cleared her throat and her eyes flashed. Al knew how much she _hated _being ignored.

"Hello, Madge. How are you?" Al asked, kindly and Madge shrugged.

"Fine. You got your potions, all right, Scorpius?" Madge asked in her lilting Irish accent and Scorpius smirked.

"Of course. You need another round of payment, do you?"

The tone of his voice showed exactly what he was talking about Rose's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You're disgusting, Scorpius."

Scorpius' smirk disappeared and he glared at his long time friend in annoyance. He crossed his arms and looked her up and down, as if he weren't sure what to make out of her.

"Don't think our conversation from Christmas is over."

Rose exhaled noisily. "This again?"

"Yes! This again! Rose, you should've told me and if you _had_, we wouldn't be in this problem," Scorpius snapped and Al looked between the two and he knew both of them were two pigheaded to back down.

"Really, Scor, it's not her place to tell you. It's mine. Lay off."

Rose looked at Scorpius triumphantly.

"See! Even the black-hearted Albus Potter agrees."

Al sighed at her words and he shook his head.

"I wish that you would stop calling me that and me agreeing with you means nothing. I'm just clarifying something with Scor," Al said, sharply and Rose pursed her lips as she looked at him before she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Whatever. Now, do tell, what have you been doing in your absence. You haven't said yet," Rose said, her eyes glittering with malice and Al stared at her, looking utterly unimpressed before he turned to look at Madge.

"I rather not say in front of Madge. Look at her. She's practically slobbering for fresh gossip," Al said, gesturing towards her before he turned to look at her. "It's not a good look, Madge."

Madge flushed, uncomfortably.

"Get out, Madge," Scorpius said, softly and Madge stared at him with wide eyes.

"Scor…what?"

"Get out. Now," Rose added and Madge huffed, shooting Al a glare before she stormed out of the compartment.

Al pulled out his wand and lazily pointed it at the door "_Muffliato_."

He gave a satisfied smile when they all heard the tell-tale buzzing that meant the spell had worked.

"What?" asked Scorpius.

"The centre doesn't allow magic to be used. That's the first time I've used my wand in a very long time. I thought I'd be a little rusty, but I suppose not," Al said before he looking more serious and turned to Rose. "Now, what do you want to know?"

Rose frowned.

"You'd tell me so easily? I could ruin you, Al," Rose pointed out and Al nodded in agreement.

"Yes…but you'd be associated with me. Do you want to be associated with the whore cousin that had to be sent to rehab for addiction and depression?"

Scorpius and Rose paused.

"What?" Scorpius asked, hoarsely.

Al closed his eyes and sighed. "I OD'ed. My parents had to bring me to St. Mungo's. I was diagnosed with depression and I was addicted to alcohol, sex, and heroin."

Rose's eyes bugged out from her face and she suddenly looked like the old Rose. She looked the Rose that had always taken care of Al after his binge drinking and had to clean the throw up off his face. She looked like the Rose that had used to bandage the cuts on his back and wiped the cum from his thighs after he ended up on the floor, covered in bruises and cum without a single memory of the night before. She looked like the Rose that had helped him when he had cried and sweated when he didn't have anything to shoot up with.

"What the hell, Al? Why didn't you tell us?" Rose hissed.

Al rolled his eyes. "You think I knew, Rose? The question is why didn't _you _know? I could barely even remember the faces of the girls and guy who I fucked. I was barely passing classes, and only because you'd do my homework for me. I hardly ever showed up to classes! I was a fucking mess!"

His voice had gradually grown louder until he was screaming at them and Scorpius could see the curious faces peering into their compartment. Scorpius quickly closed the curtains.

"Al…" he began, softly, but Al shook his head.

"No! How couldn't you know that I felt like shit?! Why didn't you know that I thought I was worthless?! Why didn't you know I _hated _my life? Why didn't you know that I felt like nothing but a sex toy? Why did you know that every time I looked in the mirror, all I thought was, you're nothing but a _whore_? Why didn't you know?!" Al screamed, falling into his knees and sobs wracking his body.

Rose and Scorpius exchanged looks before they fell to the floor as well, wrapping their arms around Al as he cried. Scorpius knew that it was the first time that Al had allowed himself to cry. Rose swallowed hard.

"Al, we're sorry," Rose whispered.

Scorpius nodded as he pulled Al into his lap and Rose straddled Al's legs and buried her face in his neck.

"We're sorry we didn't know. We should've known. We should've known," Scorpius whispered.

Al looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

Harshly, he hissed, "Yes. You should've."

_Wicked Perfection_

The return of perfection was not something anticipated by any of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Perfection had only been abstract when it had been introduced to the halls of the prestigious school. It hadn't been fully developed and when it had come to the almost fruition of perfection, everything had fallen into pieces. And now, it seemed that the pieces had reassembled into something more frightening and terrifying than they had ever seen before.

All eyes were on the trio in doorways of the Great Hall, staring at everything with narrowed eyes. They all had their eyes closed, and seemed to be breathing in the air of the ancient castle and then suddenly, their looks of vulnerability, the small flash of something human, was gone, leaving gods and a goddess in their places.

Scorpius Malfoy, made of paleness and sharp angles and even sharper eyes, sauntered in, a smirk adorning his face. The Malfoy scion continued past the tittering females and the muttering males, the ring around his finger flashing in the bright candlelight as he reached the Slytherin table. He settled down, looking as regal as he ever had and he ignored those that threatened to overwhelm as they rushed to his sides.

The redheaded queen tossed back red curls, not a single strand out of place and a headband placed meticulously on her head. Rose Weasley was as together as ever, though those that knew her, knew of the obsessive compulsive tendencies that made her the way she was. Such control had to be had over anything and everything. Everything had to go according to the plan and she was _never _to stray away from the plan and neither was anyone else.

And then, he was the last.

Albus Severus Potter. Even most of the younger students knew of the legacy that the boy had left behind him after his departure in his fourth year. They knew of his greatness and they knew of his promiscuity. They knew of his good deeds, and his sins. The long luscious eyelashes fluttered over piercing green eyes. Red lips were curved into a biting smirk that belonged on a shark, as opposed to an actual human being. The blond streaks in his hair didn't give any illusion of light in the pulsing darkness that surrounded him. As opposed to sharp angles or luscious curves, he was made of shadows and slick leather under cotton robes and lust and sin. And that was what drew every eye to the boy as he made his way down the aisle, his eyes scanning over every student.

Al's lips curled into a wider smile as he eyed his past conquests whom looked him in the eye for just a moment before looking away. Al couldn't help but feel a thrill in the disruption that he caused with only his presence.

His eyes fell on the seat just across from Rose. It was empty.

He assumed that it had been empty since his

He suddenly swung a long leather leg over the bench and sat down, right across from Rose. Rose gave a small smile to him and Al turned away from it, looking annoyed for some reason. Rose's smile didn't change.

Perhaps, they _weren't _perfect.

_Wicked Perfection_

"Knock, knock."

Twin heads full of dark blond hairs shot up and they glanced at the doorway of the little Diagon Alley shop for the Quibbler. They looked at the man that they hadn't seen in the past year or so and grinned in excitement.

"If it isn't James Potter?"

James grinned.

"If it isn't Lorcan and Lysander?"

They stood there for a minute before they were leaping on each other, giving each other hearty pats on the back, celebrating the reunion of a trio almost as unholy as the one currently ruling Hogwarts. James pulled back and ran a hand through his brown hair, his grin refusing to leave his face and he sighed as he leaned against the desk.

"Where have you been, James? Off travelling the world with Ted?" Lorcan asked with a smirk and James shrugged.

"Of course. Where is everyone? So many empty desks," James observed and Lysander shrugged before jerking his head in the general direction of the back.

"Some are back there, and others are out on interviews. Somehow, we're more credibly than the Prophet now and I've seen some of the old articles. Grandfather's absolutely mad," Lysander smirked and James nodded in agreement before a sly smile crossed his face and he leaned forward.

"But, do you remember the time that we convinced him that he saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," he said with a wide smirk and the three burst into a new round of cackles as they reminisced on that particular prank which had been expertly executed in the summer after their third year.

"That was honestly the best prank we've ever pulled," Lorcan said between chuckles and James nodded in agreement before he sobered as he remembered why exactly he was there.

"Look…I've got a favour I need to ask of you guys."


End file.
